the guardian
by Percy'sfate
Summary: Percy was abandoned and sad but in a couple of years time his life changes greatly. after BoO and Heros of Olympus.


p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 1/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Third person POV/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Percy stopped before the throne room doors. He thought about how fast shit hit the fan. The one day that started the beginning of the end. Not until then did he realize how how one person could ruin someone's life. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Flashback/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emPercy woke to the sound of a roar and screams. He ran outside to see two kids hiding from the Minotaur and a hydra. Percy summoned water to stop and/or slow him it down. He then ran up to the Minotaur and slashed his right calf before kicking him down. he then beheaded the Minotaur and turned to see the hydra with twice almost triple the amount of heads. He looked at the kids and saw one of them with a knife in his hand. Percy groaned and charged the hydra. he pulled a little vile of Greek fire from his pocket and lit Riptide on fire he then beheaded all the heads that now were reaching up to 35 heads or more. when he was done one of the kids tackled him and took his sword and was about to stab him when Chiron stepped over the hill. Instantly they yelled that they killed the Minotaur and a hydra. Percy tried to say he did it but was cut off by words and looks of disapproval. The next day they were claimed as a son of Zeus and son of Poseidon. Percy was mad that he had to share his cabin with a liar but he had too. He was getting bullied by Ares and Hephaestus kids the entire day. /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"3 weeks after they came/span/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emAndrew (son of Zeus) and Zack (son of Poseidon) started challenging others to get to prove they were the best. one day they both challenged Percy to a duel. They thought since it was a 2 on 1 the odds were in their favor. After the duel that Percy won they started saying he cheated and how no one else has killed the Minotaur or a hydra. Percy said "actually I've killed both of them, and killed the Minotaur twice.""sure you also killed kronos." Zack said sarcastically. "well I did" Percy said. Then Andrew tried to throw a punch at Percy but Percy caught it mid air and threw him back. They then started to fight but Chiron stopped it and glared at Percy./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"em1 year after the fight/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emPercy had gone on multiple tasks a quests to get approval from Athena to marry her daughter. When he came back he asked Chiron were she was. He said either on the beach or in her cabin. Percy nodded and ran out the door. He had 2 rings in his hand, one for him and one for Annabeth. His ring had an owl holding a trident in its claws engraved on it and an emerald in the center with 2 gray diamonds on either side of it. The band was silver but tinted green. Annabeth's ring has the same engraving of an owl and trident but there was also "Seaweed brain and Wise girl forever" on the inside of the tinted gray silver band. It had one large gray diamond with 2 sea green emeralds on the side of it. Percy asked Hephaestus to make it and it took 1 and a half months to make with Percy's help. When he reached her cabin he said "Annabeth You in there" but instead Malcom (sorry if I spelled his name wrong) came to the door. He said "Annabeth is at the beach she said nobody to go but I see you have her ring?" He said the last part as a question because Percy was squeezing his hand. "thanks Malcom" Percy than ran off to the beach. He heard moans but ignored it as he knew they were probably some Aphrodite girls making out with Zack and/or Andrew. When he turned the bend he saw Annabeth sitting in the sand starring at the ocean. He started to run to her but was stopped by her looking the other way and start kissing someone. She then starts to moan and he realizes its her making the noises. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emHe then screams/emem"WHAT THE HELL ANNABETH, I THOUGHT WE WERE DATING!"/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em she whips around and starts to freak out that she was caught. "YOU CHEATED ON ME FIRST. YOU WERE GONE FOR A YEAR OR SO AND FREAK OUT WHEN YOU SEE ME KISS ANOTHER GUY WHEN YOU CHE-" She yelled but was interrupted/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"NO DON'T PUT THIS ON ME. I WAS DOING ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TASKS FOR APPROVAL TO PROPOSE TO YOU AND THEN I WAS GONE MAKING OUR RINGS WITH HEPHAESTUS"/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"you were going to propose?" she squeaked/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"NOT ANY MORE YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST AND YOU THOUGHT I WAS CHEATING ON YOU WHEN YOU KNOW MY FATAL FLAW IS LOYALTY"/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"I'm sorry per-"/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"NO YOUR NOT AND BY THE WAY WERE THROUGH" He screamed and threw both rings at her. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emShe picks them up to look at them and sees how much work was put in them. Annabeth starts to cry but Zack (the one that kissed her) said /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"Annabeth forget him im better in every way so just stick with me"/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"FUCK YOU ZACK, YOU RUINED MY LIFE. I HOPE YOU GO TO TARTURUS YOU SON OF A BITCH" /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emBack at the Poseidon cabin Zack marches in and tries to throw a punch at Percy but He missed and Percy hits him with his Minotaur horn while yelling/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"I KILLED THE MINOTAUR, NOT YOU"/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"empercy then marched back to Half-Blood Hill with his stuff and ran to a river were Poseidon met him and disowned him. Percy shrugged it off and went to Olympus to were he is now/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongFlashback End/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongPoseidon's POV/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"We were arguing about whether to take action to Percy's outbreak at camp Half-Blood, i felt tremors around the world and storms destroying any thing that goes near them. Thats when Percy came bursting through the doors with tear stained cheeks. Zues was about to say something but Percy yelled at him./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I AM KING OF THE GODS YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO MORTAL" Zues bellowed./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I really don't care about your threats Zues I came hear to ask you to kill me and before any of you ask yes that is what i said. I am asking this because i want Hestia and Hades to have their thrones back and because I don't have a purpose and Athena I know you want to kill me for leaving your daughter but, no I didn't leaver her she left me because she thought I was cheating because of you. Every one at camp Half-Blood hate me camp Jupiter still likes me because I'm strong. Thank you for the rings Hephaestus they were just how i wanted them but sorry I couldn't use them"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"This statement really hit me hard. mainly because my favorite son wants to die. We all asked him about his mother and others but he said they liked others more or died. Soon I wouldn't be able to move on. I then yelled/p  
p style="text-align: left;""NO PERSEUS YOU WILL NOT DIE. YOU ARE THE SAVIOR OF OLYMPUS AND THE MOST POWERFUL DEMIGOD EVER"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""please dad I'm already hurt can't I have this last request"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Thats when Hestia said /p  
p style="text-align: left;""what if i give you purpose again?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Percy nodded at this and smiled at the thought of a purpose again/p  
p style="text-align: left;""you will be my champion and help kids go to camp Half-Blood or the Hunters of Artemis"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Percy nodded and smiled really big. I calmed down knowing he wouldn't die today. Then Hestia shot him with Godly energy and he glowed in orange flames then he stood and hugged Hestia. She told he could summon home cooked meals and summon fire and is resistance to it. He then disappeared in a flash of flames. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAuthors note/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongThis is my first fanfic so please tell me if you guys and gals liked and any suggestions i will try to upload and update every week /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongthanks for reading /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongsee ya in the next chapter/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p


End file.
